


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Requited Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 'He looks back up at Shane and their eyes meet. It’s hard to tell in the limited light, but Shane’s eyes shine, and they crinkle at the corners as he smiles down at Ryan, and Ryan can feel his self-control slipping even further.'AKA: Shane and Ryan slow dance and Ryan falls even more in love.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> ok so originally this was gonna be a lot more angsty and one-sided because i am a mean person and like to write angsty things but then my dumb little idiot heart went 'not this time' so uh. here you go my dudes please tell me i did good

The apartment is dark, the only light in the room being the moonlight coming through the window. The light gives Shane’s face a soft, silver glow and lights up his eyes in a way that makes Ryan’s heart skip a beat. Shane scrolls through a playlist of songs and finally settles on one – A slow tune that echoes against the walls of the room. Shane stands up and holds his hand out towards Ryan.

Ryan doesn’t need to be asked.

Shane pulls Ryan to his feet. Ryan’s hands settle on Shane’s hips and Shane’s make their way upwards, one resting on Ryan’s shoulder and the other on the back of his neck. They sway in place quietly for a while and Ryan fights the urge to push the stray strands of Shane’s hair out of his face.

His eyes find Shane’s lips, lingering for a few seconds longer than they should have before he looked away, focusing on literally anything else instead. The hand on his shoulder shifts and moves down to rest on his chest instead and he prays that Shane can’t feel the way his heart speeds up at the touch.

He looks back up at Shane and their eyes meet. It’s hard to tell in the limited light, but Shane’s eyes shine, and they crinkle at the corners as he smiles down at Ryan, and Ryan can feel his self-control slipping even further. His hands tighten their hold on Shane’s hips ever so slightly and he watches something flash over Shane’s face.

Ryan’s eyes flicker between Shane’s parted lips and his eyes, and Ryan feels his brain completely shut down in that moment as he leans up and kisses him. It’s quick and soft, barely anything by most people’s standards. He feels Shane tense up under him and quickly pulls away and steps back. The music has already ended by now, the room falling into a silence that suddenly feels a little more uncomfortable.

“Ry,” Shane whispers. His voice is quiet, and his eyes are wide, and Ryan can already feel himself panic.

Ryan’s arms wrap around himself, already missing the warmth of having Shane close to him. “It’s getting late, maybe you should g-“

“No.”

Shane’s voice is louder this time, more certain. He closes the distance between the two and his hand touches Ryan’s chin and tilt his head up. “No. Not yet, not after that.”

Ryan’s breath catches in his throat. “O-Okay.”

Shane’s fingers gently run against Ryan’s jawline before he once again settles his hand on the back of Ryan’s neck, leaning down to capture Ryan’s lips in another kiss. Ryan melts immediately, arms unwrapping from himself to snake around Shane’s waist, pulling him closer. The kiss lasted longer than the first and when they pulled away, they were both smiling wide.

Shane didn’t go home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you uhHhhh like what i write and want me to write anything specific feel free to send me prompts over on my tumblr? (foxes-box) and ill gladly do them. yall want more fluff? you want angst? you want some wild smut? ill write basically anything-


End file.
